


Messy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double dick!Blaytz, Gags, M/M, Sex From Behind, Squirting, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When it came to Blaytz, Lumin was one messy sub.





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to give the good fish man some love and affection. I hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Blaytz was a master at sneaking around.

He’s been to Zarkon’s palace so many times that at this point it was like a second home to him. He knew the ins and outs, the best places to hide when he’s in trouble, and where they stored all the sweets he could want.

But that’s not what he was doing here today.

In fact today was where he especially did not want to be caught by any of the paladins, especially Zarkon. A rare time of peace where they could all relax and enjoy the borrowed time they had with those they loved. 

If anyone were to stop and really listen to the supply closet they past they might have been able to hear the sounds. That being said the servants and guards were far to preoccupied with their own work and duties to pay much mind. 

And in this case it was probably for the best.

Lumin whimpered softly around the rag stuffed in his mouth behind the black tape over it. 

Strong hands held his thighs open as his arms are held tight to his body by the black leather straps of the straitjacket he had been put in. He felt those two cocks sliding in with ease, spreading his slit open wide as his toes curl. He moaned and tilted his head back as Blaytz started to lift him up and down, making sure the tips touched his mate’s spot but nit hard enough to send him into orgasm.

The Nalquodian buried his face into the soft neck, biting his bottom lip at how snug he was around him. 

“Fuck Minny….fuck….look at you….” he raised Lumin up until only the tips were still inside him, “You’re so wet…no wonder you could take them both in so easily.”

“Mmmmmmm…..!!” The servant whined at the loss of being so full.

His slit clenches at the now empty air, wanting to be fucked to climax and feel the other filling him up. He whined as fingers pinch and rub his clit, making the Servant want to close his legs around the hand as he sobs in pleasure.

Kisses at pressed along his shoulder, “Oh sweetie…babe….”

Lumin grunted when Blaytz lays him down carefully on the floor, his cheek resting against the tile and ass raised up. Hands grip and grope over his as as Blaytz repositions himself before slipping into the heat in one hard thrust. 

“Mmm!” theres a resound smack when Blaytz’s hips met his, his goes curling as his mate starts to fuck him from behind. The hand on his slit slides under him and rubs and pinches the bud as his own cock bounces with each plunging thrust into him.

“Mmmmmmooooghhhhhmm! MMM!” 

There’s a small smack to his ass as Blaytz starts to pick up the pace.

“Stars baby….fuck….you really love when I fuck you like this don’t you?” Blaytz smirks at the needy noises that are silenced by the gag, “You just love when I fuck you like this, huh? Oh what would everyone else think if they saw you like this huh?”

Lumin’s eyes roll back as his legs shake, “Mmmmghhhh!?”

“Imagine how they’d react! To know how easily you accepted this. You love being fucked and used like the cute fucktoy you are….Hehehe….I wonder if they’d want to fuck you too…..”

He arched and pinned his ears when Blaytz starts to go harder. Slick drips on to the floor, only increasing the close Lumin was to cumming. He could feel it approaching as his visions starts to blur and eyes roll up. 

“Mmmmghhhnnnngh…..”

Blaytz’s chuckles morphed into heavy panting as he began to reach his own orgasm. He grits his teeth and pushed his face into Lumin’s shoulder as he groans and feels a chill go down his spine.

His cocks twitched a moment inside his lover before he suddenly stills—

“Gmmgh….Mmmmmmmmm!!!!!”

Lumin gasps as he came from the cum flooding his pretty slit. His legs tremble softly as he squirts from the stumulation, fluid staining the ground in a messier puddle.

He shook under the other as he loses himself in the high of climax, barely feeling the hands gently caress up his back.

Slowly, Blaytz leaned down and pressed his head to Lumin’s shoulder as he catches his breath.

“…Heh…guess..guess we got a little bit messy there huh?”

Lumin didn’t even try to respond, other then cracking his eyes open a bit to look at him slowly…and purr when a kiss is pressed to his forehead.


End file.
